A Girl's Story
by thecitycharmer
Summary: Rebecca is trying to change up her life a bit. Her number one priority is to get over Cam, the guy she's been crushing on for years. But will her "change" help her or sink her? PLEASE REVIEW. I want feedback on how to make it better!
1. Life Is What You Make It

PROLOGUE

* * *

Honestly, I never did think that this day would come. It's been sixteen years in the making but the reality of it shocks me. It wasn't perfect, or at least the way I had always envisioned it would happen but it was just right. He hugged me from behind and when I turned to look up at his face, it came crashing towards me. Our lips met and that was the end...it was my first kiss and it felt so good that I would not mind it being my last.

The only problem was that I woke up then and reality came crashing down on me.

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Rebecca wasn't sure where she was at the moment. Her friends had dragged her to a party with a bunch of loud, obnoxious assholes from her grade. She didn't mind coming to parties but she wasn't a fan of taking care of her friends every weekend when they decided to get shitfaced and then go find the guys that they liked at the moment and spill their hearts out to them. Rebecca was sick of fixing everyone's problems, especially when it left no time to have problems of her own. She was always in constant worry of other people's feelings that she forgot to take of herself first. With most people its always "I" first but with her it was "I hope Jane and Maggie approve of what I suggest to do tonight." She felt ridiculous and defeated half of the time.

Yes, she had good friends, she really did but she still hadn't found that group of people or even person that totally understood her. It was hard living like this especially when the majority of people that she knew just got her mad all the time. Maybe her standards were a bit high for teenagers, but then again maybe these people really were too immature and at the worst times pathetic. This day and age, if the only thing you want to do at 15 is go drinking and chase boys then it seems that you are "normal". But to Rebecca this was far from normal, you should never be like that regardless of age.

Rebecca did not have anything against drinking or boys don't misunderstand, but if that was your life's ONLY priority than that is truly a waste of your time. Sadly a lot of her friends were just like that and she did think of them as sad but would never dare tell them. All she had to do was wait it out until they graduated and she could go meet people who were more her flow. Rebecca had interests all over the place, and she planned on doing great things...not chase boys and get drunk every single weekend.

She just didn't get the pull that all of her friends and classmates did to teenage things of that sort. Well, it made sense because her mother always told her that she was an old soul.

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Old Soul. That's exactly what she counted herself as and she was actually very proud of it. There few others like her and definitely no one exactly like her. It made her weary from time to time, feeling as if no one fully understood her. Hopefully she would one day meet someone who did understand her frustrations and helped her fight them head on.

If you were wondering about where Rebecca's heart was, well it was the one boy she has been lusting after ever since the first time she met him in the fifth grade. His name was Cameron. He wasn't the type of guy you would think that she would like but she did, and she was pretty sure that she actually loved him. They had become fast friends as children and their friendship grew rapidly as they got older but as soon as she thought that things might change into a romantic relationship, things went cold turkey. He totally stopped their friendship and she was deeply wounded. They didn't speak for a year after that and then finally had classes together again. They still spoke and things kept pulling together but in the end nothing happened. The saddest part was that so many people would always tell her what good of a couple that they would make together but out of all of them he would never see it. How could it be that everyone else around them could see it, but not him. It always had her dumbfounded.

Rebecca would have done anything for this boy but he would have only done a handful of things for her. She never even realized this until this very moment. He was drunk at this party that she had been dragged to. Cam had his hands all over his "sort of" girlfriend and this PDA made Rebecca more than sick to her stomach. This realization pulled Rebacca out of her thoughts and back into the present. She was with Kaye, the only other friend that she had that didnt drink at these things, and she was grateful for it. Kaye was one of the few people who completely understood Rebecca's situation with Cam and has always been there to support her about it unlike her "best friends" Maggie and Jane.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaye.

"Um, yeah, sure I'm fine. I'm just going to keep my back to them," I paused, "Just tell me when they stop please."

"It's okay. I'll tell you when it's over," she paused, "I'm really sorry you have to be here right now."

"Well, that's what always happens to me. Nothing new I guess."

That's when I heard Taylor Swift coming through the TV practically talking right to me. Her latest single, "You Belong With Me" was blasting throughout his house and that's when I felt like just crumbling to my feet and dieing right at that moment. The lyrics said everything about Cam and I in a nutshell. What the hell were the chances that it just happened to be playing at this very moment? Everything was just so fucked up for me and I knew that in about two seconds Kaye was going to say what she so wholeheartedly believe was true about Cam and I.

Just as I predicted Kaye shook my arm and whispered, "Rebecca, are you listening to whats playing now? I'm telling you its not just coincidence...you guys are FATE!"

"Ugh. Kaye, how many times do I have to correct you. If it were really fate then I would be the one he was kissing right now not her." I sighed.

"REBECCA! He's a guy, he's an idiot. Just wait until next year when she's graduated...he'll see what he's been missing out on." Kaye said with optimism.

I answered back slowly, "I love you so much for believing that. But Kaye it's been years now and nothings happened. I'm not one of those pathetic girls that's just going to hope that he changes because his current lust interest isn't going to be here anymore. If he wants me, he should want me with her here or not. I'm not going to wait around for him to mature, because I shouldn't have to wait."

Kaye huffed and rolled her eyes at me. She knew I wasn't that type of girl but she wished I was. Sure, I can't stop liking him but I can stop waiting around for him and try to move the fuck on.


	2. Open Doors

CHAPTER THREE.

Moving on was a lot harder than I expected. It was more like a string of forced crushes and heavy flirting with everything male in the room to try to erase the memory of Cameron. The worst part was that I knew I was in denial. Denial never helped anyone so I had to deal with it the only way I could. Talk myself into feelings for someone else. Hopefully those new feelings would eventually eclipse my old feelings of Cam. But, it could not be just random crushes... I really had to try to get over him by getting to know someone else. Someone I could like and see myself being with, not just a fast crush to dull the pain of the week.

Sundays could be pretty boring, and I had woken up way to early. It was eight o'clock and I was sitting in my dimly lit room about to take out my black Moleskin journal and write down all the bullshit going through my head when my blackberry started to vibrate. The screen flashed, showing me that it was my mother calling.

"Yes mom?" I groaned.

"Honey, can you please clean up your desk today. Its a mess and you don't seem to have any plans for the day yet so please do this for me." she asked.

"Fine. Whatever. When are you getting home?"

"Around Five. Call me if you need me. Bye, Oh there's food in the fridge if you get hungry." she said just as she hung up and left me to my thoughts once again.

I put my phone down but then picked it back up and started to text my friend Sophie. She was, of course, away on vacation right now but I felt like I really needed to talk to her. Sophie was more than understanding with my whole Cam situation because she had gone through something kind of similar once and she knew how hard it was to just try and throw away such intense feelings for someone whom you've liked for years.

_Hey Soph. I can't stop obsessing over how to STOP obsessing over Cam. I need to talk to you asap, oovoo would be best but I don't know if your busy or not so atleast text back! Hope your having fun up there in Boston. X_

I pressed send and waited for a reply. While waiting, I started flipping aimlessly through the channels on my TV and decided to watch "Into The Wild". It was a really good film and I loved all the actors in it. Emile Hirsch. Now that was a man I would love to have. No less than 7 minutes after I sent Sophie the text did I get a response.

_Becccccs! Oh I've missed you so much! Ugh, still with Cam? I know exactly how you feel.. you know because of Billy and all but we both gotta get over these football jerks! I mean come on look at us two, we are amazing inside and out ;) why do we even like these two idiots?!!? The minute I get back we are going to find new meat. That's a promise. Have fun back in town, and DO NOT mope in your house like you usually do when this feeling overwhelms you, get the fuck out and enjoy being young! Miss you tons. _

Reading that text felt like a lightening bolt came right through my window and hit me. Hit me hard. Sophie was right, I needed to get out of the house, put on a hot outfit and enjoy being me. I didn't need Cameron to make me feel whole or loved or any of that bullshit, all I needed was my own self-confidence. I was happy with the person that I was. My future was looking bright and I was determined to be the best me possible. Maybe someone would notice me...and I found myself thinking that didn't really care if it was Cameron anymore. Sure, I wanted to be in love but I did not need to be in love in order for my world to be happy, there was a big difference. Upon realizing that I knew that I could get over Cameron in definite time. Who knows...maybe with this new outlook of mine I would find someone who would be worth my time and energy. Anything could happen. And I left the door wide open to that "anything".


	3. A Change of Pace

Rebecca decided that in order to change, she meant really change, she would have to change her scenery too. Luckily her older brother lived in New York City and that was exactly where she wanted to be. She really did not want to continue the same patterns anymore so she asked her parents if she could finish out the rest of the school year living with her brother and going to a private school in the city. Her parents where so surprised by this. After about a week of deliberation they said it was fine as long as she came back for her senior year of high school. Everyone's needs were met and Rebecca was ready to go.

She was so excited. The city gave her an opportunity to revamp herself. She could be the person she always wanted to be. And no one could her back, except maybe herself.


End file.
